The present invention relates to a uni-directional fluid valve which may in particular be used as an exhalation valve for a filter mask. By a “filter mask” we mean a device adapted to be worn over the nose and mouth of a user and made from or incorporating a filter material to remove one or more unwanted components from the inspired air. To improve the comfort and efficiency of such devices it is common to provide a uni-directional exhalation valve on the mask which opens under the pressure differential consequent upon exhalation of the user to allow for a relatively unrestricted flow of exhalate out of the mask, but which closes under other conditions. Examples of valved filter masks are shown in GB-2072516, DE-4029939, U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,973, U.S. Pat. No, 4,838,262, U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,972, U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,362, U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,633, U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,586, U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,134 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,892.
A common type of exhalation valve comprises a circular diaphragm of e.g. silicone rubber and a cooperating circular valve seat surrounding the orifice which passes the user's exhalate. The diaphragm is clamped at its centre and marginal portions flex away from the seat when the user exhales. In another known type the diaphragm is in the form of a flexible flap which is attached to a cooperating seat structure at one end, that is to say in cantilever fashion, and flexes away from the rest of the seat when the user exhales. In the design of an exhalation valve it is important to maximise the cross-sectional area of the open orifice to allow free flow of exhalate through the valve, and also to minimise the differential air pressure required to open the valve (i.e. the valve “cracking” pressure). Centrally clamped diaphragm valves require a grater force to open them than cantilevered flap type valves of equivalent size because their available “lever arm” is less. Furthermore, the structure of a cantilevered flap type valve, when open, generally presents less of an obstruction to flow than the centrally clamped circular diaphragm type valve, or in other words imposes a smaller pressure drop for a given orifice size. A potential problem which must be addressed in the design of a cantilivered flap valve, however, lies in ensuring that the flap will remain closed in all orientations of the structure while it is not subject to an exhalatory pressure differential. That is to say, while in order to minimise the opening pressure differential of the valve it is desirable to employ a highly flexible flap of minimal thickness, the very flexibility of the flap may mean that if the valve is inverted in use (i.e. orientated with the seat lying above the flap), the flap may droop down from the seat when the user is not exhaling. This is clearly undesirable as it may open a leakage path into the mask for the contaminants which it is intended to exclude.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,892 discloses an exhalation valve with a cantilevered flap in which the valve seat has a seal ridge which is curved in the longitudinal direction of the flap, the curvature corresponding to a deformation curve exhibited by the flap when it bends under its own weight (with no pressure differential). In other words the design of that valve recognises that the flap is unable to stay flat when the structure is inverted and matches the configuration of the seat to the curvature of the flap under that condition.